Better Than the Stories
by Crazy4Manga345
Summary: During Christmas vacation Kiri runs into one of her old childhood friends Bailey. Kiri discovers that Bailey is going to finally come back to Japan. Things tend to get even more interesting when Bailey and one of the S.P. members fall in love! KeiXOC


Chapter 1: Up, Up, and Away!

**Okay, this is the first chapter of my first story! I am really excited, but I don't know how good this is! So, please leave a comment! Be honest! I might change the title, too because I don't know if that is really good! **

Christmas vacation is almost over and the practically the whole gang is at the airport in L.A., waiting for their flight to Japan. Everyone came to celebrate Christmas early in America (Mainly because they heard Kiri was going to visit her mom and ended up following.), but they are all still anxious to celebrate Christmas in Japan.

"How long will it be for our plane to arrive?" Kei asked while shoving a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"WOULD YOU CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED?" yelled Naru

"Maybe…" Kei managed to spit cookie crumbs in Naru's face while attempting to speak.

"YOU JERK!"

"Sorry, Naru-Naru...it was an accident!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But it's your name."

"No, my name is Narumi."

"Then, why do you call Kiri, Mussey head?"

"W-Well…U-Uh…SHUT UP! THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT!"

"Naru, do you have to be so loud?" Kiri plopped down on the large sofa.

"OUTCH!" Kei sipped on his hot chocolate and burnt his tongue.

"Ha Ha! You have a lisp!" Billy pointed, laughing

"Ith's noth funnah…"

"Me think it's very funny!" Iori pulled out one of his calming aromas.

"*Sigh*…Idiots…" Kiri yawned

"Kiri Koshiba?" Kiri quickly turned her head to find a girl (About her age) giving her a curious expression on her face "Is that you?"

"Yes, that's my name" The girl had blonde short pigtails and was wearing bright unique clothes "But...do I know you?"

"Kiri-chan! It's you!" The girl hugged Kiri and jumped on the couch next to her.

"You look familiar, but what's your name?" Kiri gently pushed the stranger off her and took a big sip of her hot chocolate.

"Oh, Of Course, how could I forget to introduce myself? It's me, Bailey."

"You mean Bailey from Ireland?" Kiri glanced at the girl, confused.

"So you did remember!"

"Is this where you moved to when you left Japan?"

"Yes, but now that I am old enough to live on my own, I decided to come back to Japan! But I would have never imagined running into you!"

"Maybe Seiji will let you stay at our place" Kiri sipped the last drop from her cup "Did your flight get delayed, too?"

"Yes, but it's suppose to be here soon."

"Yeah, so is our flight, but I doubt that it will be coming soon."

"It sounds like we are going to be on the same airplane." Bailey got up to fix the bright pink skirt she was wearing.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" Bailey looked down and realized what Kiri meant "Oh, no I wear this stuff all the time, it doesn't bother me!" Bailey grinned

"Well...then, I guess I have to introduce you to everyone." Kiri

"Kiri, who is that girl?" Everyone looked at Bailey

"This is Bailey, we were friends in Japan a long time ago, but she moved away. Now she is going to be moving back to Japan again." Kiri and Bailey both walked back to the couch to discuss everyone.

"You see that guy over there?" Kiri pointed to Naru "That's Narumi or Naru and he is a really good beautician."

"I doubt he is as good as you" Kiri smiled

"Okay, that Kei" Kiri pointed towards him "He is a nail artist and loves to eat."

"Really, but he is so thin and adorable." Bailey giggled

"That is Ochiai" Kiri pointed to him "His family owns a famous company."

"Cool, he looks like a nice person."

"That is Billy-Chan" Bailey pulled Kiri's pointing finger down

"You don't need to point, I know who you are talking about."

"Okay well, he is a young American beautician, who seriously needs to cut off those annoying bangs."

"How could you say that? Those bangs are so gorgeous!" Bailey smiled

"That is Iori, he does the aromatherapy for the S.P. That is Kenichiro, he uses his magical hands for massages"

"Maybe one day I can smell some of their aromas or get one of Kenichiro's massages." They both laughed

"These are my best friends, Taro and Kanako."

"Any friend of Kiri is a friend of mine." Bailey truly meant that

"Before we get on the plane, where are you sitting?" They finally got news that their plane landed in.

"Oh, I am in row 4, seat 2." Bailey grabbed her luggage

"That's good, you are sitting right next to Kei" Kiri picked up her stuff "And if you need anything, I will be a few rows behind you!"

"Thanks, Kiri-chan" Bailey smiled showing off her beautiful face

_While on the plane…_

Bailey tried shoving her luggage above her.

"Here let me help." Kei jumped up and managed to get the luggage in.

Even though he was short, he could get the luggage in easier because he was a couple inches taller than Bailey.

"Thanks" Bailey sat down in her seat "Eh, I always hate riding on planes."

"Why? I think they are fun."

"It just scares me how far away from the ground we are." She wiggled in her seat

"Well we aren't in the air yet, so don't worry! Here, want one?" Kei munched on a piece of beef jerky.

"Oh, no thank, I don't eat meat."

"O.O Huh?" Kei shoved more jerky in his mouth.

"I am a vegetarian, you know, we don't eat meat," Bailey reached for something in her pocket "Are we aloud to eat on the plane?"

"I don't know, but I was hungry…"

"Well…in that case," Bailey pulled out some healthy carrot sticks "Yum, carrots are my favorite!"

"Yuck!" Kei made the Mr. Yuck face "How do you survive without meat?"

"Once you last awhile without meat, it's really easy," Bailey started chewing on a carrot stick "It really isn't that bad, it's a lot better for the animals this way."

"B-But I would die without meat!" Kei pretended to faint on Bailey.

"Jeez, you don't have to be such a drama queen!" Bailey giggled.

"Oh, do you eat ice cream?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it comes from cows…"

"So, it isn't killing the cow."

"True I guess…" Kei looked down and found that he ate his last piece of jerky "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I don't have one; I mean there are just too many flavors!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! I know! There is Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Cookies 'N Cream, Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, Peanut Butter Cup….and the list goes on and on" Kei realized he was getting hungry again.

"Yeah, you are totally right!" Bailey handed Kei a carrot stick "Want one?"

"Well…I am a little hungry" Kei snatched the carrot from Bailey's grasp and practically inhaled it "You know, these aren't so bad!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant said, "We are ready for take-off."

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! See you next chapter (hopefully)!!!**


End file.
